Comfort
by Ancientblue
Summary: The eleventh doctor comforts the tenth after he loses Rose in the battle of canary wharf. WARNING : SMUT! Lots and lots of it!


The Tenth Doctor sat in the console room. He sighs and wipes a tear from his eye. He strolled to his bedroom where he flopped onto his bed and stared at the roof.  
'Rose...' he whispered, his eyes wet with tears.  
There was a sudden bump outside the door. The Doctor was startled and he jumped when he heard it. He slowly stood up and edged towards the door, wondering what could possibly be on the other side. The door swung open and in walked a naked man with dripping wet hair and nothing but a towel covering him.  
The Doctor was shocked and the other man jumped backwards in shock.  
'Wrong TARDIS!' shouted The Eleventh Doctor.  
Ten was bewildered as eleven stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hallway. Eleven paused, suddenly remembering this moment. He turned around and walked back to the room. He put his arm around Ten and they sat down on the bed.  
'It will be okay' he murmured, stroking Ten's hair.  
'Who are you anyway?' asked Ten.  
'I think you know' he replied.  
Ten finally understood and continued to let Eleven stroke his head, his face pressed up against his almost naked body. A tear fell from The Tenth Doctor's face and the older Time Lord brought his face up to look at him.  
'Hey, don't cry, it will be okay.' He said soothingly.  
The Tenth Doctor leaned in and they both shut their eyes as their lips crashed together. The Eleventh Doctor sure didn't remember this ever happening. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues entered each other's mouths until they had to break apart to breathe. They stared into one another's eyes for a few minutes before Eleven spoke up.  
'This is wrong we shouldn't be –'  
Ten cut him off with another kiss before he could say any more and they crashed onto the bed together. Ten reached down and began to rub Eleven's already hard erection. He couldn't help but break the kiss with a loud moan as Ten removed the towel to expose his cock. It was long and thick and Ten began to lick the head. Eleven let out a shout of pleasure as he began to lick up his shaft (Time Lords are very sensitive when it comes to sexual interactions). Ten took the whole cock in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down as Eleven removed his overcoat. Ten unbuttoned his suit and threw it onto the ground. Eleven began to thrust into his mouth as Ten inserted a finger into his asshole.  
'Oh! Yes! Fuck me now!' he shouted.  
'Whatever you say' replied Ten.  
Ten stripped his remaining clothing and leaned against the headboard.  
'Ride me' he demanded.  
'Yes, sir'  
Eleven positioned himself above Ten's unbelievably huge cock and lowered himself down. The pleasure was so intense that they both groaned and shouted together. They kissed, this time harder, with need and lust. Eleven began to bounce up and down and Ten groaned while Eleven screamed.  
'Ride me you slut' shouted Ten.  
'OH YES! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!' moaned the older Doctor.  
Ten began to thrust upwards with Eleven's movements and Eleven screamed louder and louder with each thrust.  
'FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER!' screamed Eleven.  
Ten began to speed up his thrusts as his older self squirmed above him.  
'DEEPER!'  
Ten began to thrust as fast and deep as he could and his thrusts became sloppy as he came deep inside his ass with a loud groan. He didn't stop though he continued to thrust like an animal as they moaned and screamed in unison. The bed began to creak and wobble and Eleven moaned with each thrust. The cum began to run out of his hole and down his leg.  
Ten suddenly stopped and lifted Eleven off of him.  
'Uhhh, why did you stop!? I was so close!' moaned The Eleventh Doctor.  
'Wait there, I have a surprise for you' said Ten as he quickly left the room and shut the door.  
A few seconds later he returned with another Tenth Doctor.  
'Two of you!? Squealed Eleven.  
'Take it like a bitch!' They said in unison.  
One Ten was under Eleven while the other was on top. They both inserted their cocks into Eleven's hole until their hairy balls rubbed against each other.  
'OH! FUCK YES!' shouted Eleven as he took the two thick cocks deep in his ass.  
The two Ten's began to ram inside of their older self. Once more they lost control and came inside of Eleven's tight hole. They removed their rock hard dicks from Eleven's dripping ass and began to jerk him. Eleven screamed as he bucked his hips and came all over both Tenth Doctor's faces. He came so hard that he passed out on the floor his naked body dripping with cum. The two Tens began to lick the semen off each other's faces as they rubbed their softening cocks together making them hard again.  
'I've always wanted to fuck myself' said one Ten as he entered the other with his monster cock.  
'Mmmmm! Fuck my ass!' he groaned to himself.  
The other Doctor did, much harder than he had fucked Eleven because he knew his limits and how much he wanted this. He began to pound and grind inside of him at lightning speed.  
'Unf! I'm gonna cum everywhere!' shouted The Doctor.  
He released his semen, spraying himself in the face and over his stomach. His orgasm sent the other Doctor over the edge and he came deep inside himself.  
He fell on top of the other Ten with a squelch. All Doctors were covered in cum and Eleven was still passed out cum dripping from every hole in his body.  
'I feel much better now' whispered Ten to his clone.


End file.
